


It Started with a Game.

by SilverSongLark



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, DR and SDR2 games are just games AU, F/M, If the games were just that. Games., Komaeda POV, Komaeda's self hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSongLark/pseuds/SilverSongLark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All of this started with a game.<br/>That's what Fujisaki and Nanami had created together.<br/>A game." </p><p>Another piece I wrote for a friend who has an obsession with how fluffy Komaeda's hair looks.<br/>I also like the idea that Souda and Komaeda have a mutual hate for each other, not just a one sided hate relationship.</p><p>I love the AU where both 'Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc' and 'Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair' are just two games created by Nanami and Fujisaki together about the people in their classes. </p><p>It's just wishful thinking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started with a Game.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my gal Lemon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+gal+Lemon).



My name is Komaeda Nagito.

And all of this started with a game. 

That's what Fujisaki and Nanami had created together. 

A game. 

Well...two games. A game about them....or their two classes at least. 

Fujisaki is in his first year of Hope's Peak and I'm in Nanami's class, in our second year.  
Both games are rather similar. They both involve classmates killing each because of motives laid out in front of us and the main antagonist is this weird bear, robot thing that they named 'Monokuma'. 

It was because of these games that I'm here now actually. 

You see. It appears these two games became rather popular and it was only when Kuwata Leon from the first year accidentally ran into, what he described as, some totally insane British girl that claimed she was totally in love with him and how distraught she was that he'd been executed right off the bat. 

That was a bad pun.

Anyway, he brought it up in class and that's when Fujisaki told everyone that he'd put them into a murder mystery game which he hadn't realised would become as popular as it did. 

Oh? Where am I, you ask?  
Well, I'm at the meet and great for 'Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'. 

You know. I've never really thought too highly of myself. I mean all the bad things that happen to me wouldn't happen to someone who was...well...worth something. 

We played through our game as a class and everyone was really spot on. Even including the not so secret love affair between Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama. 

If anyone asks you didn't hear that from me. 

Then we got to my murder. Apparently, I set it all up in the name of hope, which sounds truly wonderful if you ask me! 

The others didn't think so....

I'm going off topic again. 

So. We're at a meet and greet and we each have our own booth to meet fans, take pictures and sign autographs. 

Everyone had their fair share of people wanting to meet them. 

Gundam had a lot of people lining up to meet his 4 "dark devas of destruction". 

Teruteru even had quite a few people who came to see him out of mere curiosity to see if he was as perverted as the game made him out to be.  
They got their answer.

Even Souda had a few people which is surprising really seeing as how useless he is. 

However, the thing that really shocked me, though, was how many people had come to see ME.

I would have been surprised if one or two people had come to see me but I had the same amount as everyone else! If not more!  
They were all so lovely as well! There was one girl who burst out crying upon seeing me then asked to touch my hair....I mean it doesn't bother me, just as long as it filled her with hope!  
Other people said about how sad they were when they found me dead and there were even some people dressed like me.  
Actually, it was all really touching. It was touching that so many people cared...

Maybe....Maybe it wasn't just bad things that happened to me...

It's strange really. 

So suddenly I've found so much hope in myself.

And it all started with a game.


End file.
